


Come and lay your hands on me

by Fuuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Angst, Captain America: The First Avenger, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Het, Introspection, M/M, Modern Era, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Thor (2011), Romance, Sentimental, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: 01. Il bacio del ragno (Clint x Natasha)02. Il ragno chedava la zampa(Peter & Tony)03. Un'anima per un'anima (Clint (& Natasha))04. E la morte come fa?Snap.(Peter & Morgan)05. Guerra, sieri, soldati e predicozzi (Steve x Bucky)06. Alla fine della Guerra — parte prima (Tony & Bucky)07. Alla fine della Guerra — parte seconda (Tony & Bucky)08. Verrà il giorno (Loki & Thor)[ raccolta multipairing per la Drabble challenge: le mani del gruppo FB "Il giardino di EFP" ]





	1. Il bacio del ragno (Clint Barton x Natasha Romanoff)

prompt: mani sugli occhi

Mani sugli occhi. _ No, pollici nelle orbite._  
Romanoff preme. Le gambe incorniciano il collo di Clint: un collare a strozzo di zampe di ragno che stringono, stritolano, asfissiano, e su labbra rosse il sorriso ferale annuncia il _morso_. Nemmeno in allenamento la Vedova perdona.  
Clint si sbilancia. Cade – cadono entrambi.  
Batte la resa sulle dita di Natasha. «Credevo avessi detto ci saresti andata leggera.»  
_Togliere la vista a un falco è un colpo basso._  
Natasha distende le mani, ora delicate sulle palpebre dell’uomo. Incastrata sotto al suo corpo, curva la schiena come una ballerina ripiegata in un carillon e gli sfiora le labbra: un bacio a occhi chiusi. «Ho mentito.»

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note sulla raccolta: nasce come raccolta disomogenea di drabble su diverse coppie (non necessariamente in chiave amorosa) e su diversi personaggi. Su alcuni di questi è la primissima volta che oso scrivere qualcosa, ma dopo Endgame amo tutti (#nononèvero) e alcuni di questi prompt erano così perfetti, che l'ispirazione è venuta da sé. E in questo periodo è davvero un miracolo.  
Non credo che ormai si possa ancora parlare di spoiler, ma in caso qualcuno se lo stesse chiedendo sì, qualcuna delle drabble è ispirata a Endgame e verrà segnalato nei warning.  
\---  
Scritta per: la Drabble challenge: le mani del Gioco Estivo - 2019 @[il giardino di EFP](https://www.facebook.com/groups/476570382775792/)


	2. Il ragno che dava la zampa (Peter Parker & Tony Stark)

prompt: zampa e mano

Peter ritira la ragnatela e precipita nel vuoto. Ruota, bilancia i muscoli. Quando atterra a bacino basso, è un insetto mascherato posato ai piedi di Iron Man.  
«Mister Stark!» La maschera cela gli occhi, ma come fai a ignorare la luce delle stelle quando ci sono intere galassie a ruotare nel suo sguardo, a vorticare in un’esplosione di gioia infantile che ha come unico perno lo stesso Tony?  
Sotto la maschera Peter è polvere di stelle confezionata in un sorriso. _E scodinzola._  
Tony inarca un sopracciglio._ _ Si chiede se…__  
Tende la mano, palmo in alto.  
Esultante, Peter la copre con la sua – come un cane che dà la zampa.  
«Pfff.»

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In realtà un po' li shippo (l'age difference è uno dei miei kink, quindi era quasi scontato), ma in questa drabble non sono intesi come coppia.  
\---  
Scritta per: la Drabble challenge: le mani del Gioco Estivo - 2019 @il giardino di EFP


	3. Un'anima per un'anima (Clint Barton (& Natasha Romanoff))

prompt: mano che stringe un fiore

_ «You know, I wish there was a way that I could let her know that we won, we did it.»  
_«She knows. They both do.» __

Il gambo dondola incastrato tra due dita, sul palmo si adagia la spata di una calla bianca[1]: una coppa di champagne profumato di petali che Clint offre alla memoria di Natasha.  
Ruota le dita. La lascia scivolare in una carezza che termina in punta e rimane tesa, penzolante nel vuoto. Come allora, quando la gola di Vormir ha ingoiato Natasha e rigettato lui.  
Il fiore non è più nella sua mano, né lo è quella di lei – è un cadavere in bianco accasciato sulla lapide, che sfiora parole di marmo. _Ha dato l’anima per il mondo, ma si è portata via la mia.  
_«Meritavi di più, Tasha. Meritavi di vivere.»

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Nel linguaggio dei fiori, la calla bianca simboleggia, nei funerali, il ricordo per una persona giovane scomparsa prematuramente.  
\---  
Fuck. Her. Death. Non l'ho ancora superata, non ho superato la sua morte e, soprattutto, non ho superato il modo in cui è stato gestito il dopo. Signori della Marvel e della Disney sappiate che non aspetto altro se non il giorno in cui rimedierete.  
Scritta per: la Drabble challenge: le mani del Gioco Estivo - 2019 @il giardino di EFP


	4. E la morte come fa? Snap. (Peter Parker & Morgan H. Stark)

prompt: schiocco di dita

Il musical è una vittima innocente, anche se sul televisore si aprono chiazze d’unto di popcorn appena sfornati.  
L’urlo sorprende Peter; i sensi adagiati sugli allori, appisolati nel calore casalingo del salotto di casa Stark, lo avvisano tardi, quando ormai le lacrime sono già puntini argentei tra le ciglia di Morgan.  
Guarda lei. Lo schermo. Infine, atterrito, realizza. «Oh no, mi dispiace, Morgan! Scusa, non volevo, non sapevo che l’avrebbero fatto!»  
La piccola si appende al suo collo in un abbraccio bagnato di pianto.  
Alla televisione due gang cantano, si sfidano, tengono il ritmo con lo schiocco delle dita. Non sanno loro che è così che è morto suo padre.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so quanto sia stata intelligente con il titolo, spero che si capisca che è sulla falsariga della canzone "il coccodrillo come fa?". Ho pensato che, visto che si parlava di musical, potesse avere un senso...  
Nella mia testa il musica incriminato è West Side Story. Ma! Ma non l'ho mai visto (non mi piace #sorrynotsorry) e, a parte aver controllato che ci fosse, se conosco la scena della lotta tra gang in cui non fanno altro che schioccare le dita (?) è merito di Galavant che, se non l'avevo interpretata male, si rifà a WSS. Quindi lasciate perdere WSS e fingiamo che la canzone sia questa: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c1NuAr5Phww.  
\---  
Scritta per: la Drabble challenge: le mani del Gioco Estivo - 2019 @il giardino di EFP


	5. Guerra, sieri, soldati e predicozzi (Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes)

prompt: mano ferita

«Buck, la tua mano!»  
«Dimentica la mia mano e tieni giù la testa, caprone.» È Bucky a schiacciarlo giù: il palmo aperto alla sua nuca spinge in basso.  
Ma Steve è muscoli gonfi e perfezione americana – di lui non un centimetro si muove.  
«Nuova la forza, vecchio il cocciuto!» commenta Bucky che gocciola sangue tra i suoi capelli biondi; inveendo ritrae la mano. Steve lo blocca, l’afferra e, con lui, siede dietro lo spettro murato di un edificio decrepito.  
«Sarei meno cocciuto se, per una volta, mi permettessi di preoccuparmi di te.»  
Quando Steve porta la sua mano in grembo per fasciarla, Bucky arrossisce. _Non ha più nulla da ridire._

  



	6. Alla fine della Guerra — parte prima (Tony Stark & Bucky Barnes)

prompt: mano che dice "basta"

Tony l’ha tenuto d’occhio. Barnes è furbo, è un ex cecchino che, perfino meglio di Barton, sa dov’appostarsi per non essere visto.  
Ha aspettato di trovarlo lontano da Steve, rapito dalla Romanoff e dal nuovo _ uccello_ del gruppo. Come previsto gli basta comparire perché Barnes sia in fuga: a capo chino mira la porta.  
_Non questa volta, Manchurian Candidate._ La loro diventa una pantomima danzata, un passo a destra, uno a sinistra. _Vuoi anche una giravolta, Barnes?  
_Si conclude al terzo tentativo: Tony alza una mano, sulle dita aperte si distende l’ordine di fermarsi. Nel palmo cattura un’occhiata turbata e un fragile “mi dispiace”: la fuga del Soldato D’Inverno è terminata.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo è un riferimento a Civil War (duh).  
\---  
La challenge è finita, ma visto che ho ancora qualche drabble nel cassetto, li posterò comunque fuori gara. Tra l'altro con questa scusa non sono obbligata a tenere conto del numero di parole massimo e, infatti, in questa drabble scazzo di una maledettissima parola. Giuro che ci ho provato, ma mi è comunque rimasta sul groppone.  
\---  
Ogni prompt usato è ispirato a quelli della Drabble challenge: le mani del Gioco Estivo - 2019 @il giardino di EFP


	7. Alla fine della Guerra — parte seconda (Tony Stark & Bucky Barnes)

prompt: dito sul grilletto

La contrazione delle dita è un palpito a vuoto: l’indice teso su un grilletto che manca alla presa, il palmo chiuso al manico d’un pugnale inesistente.  
Bucky ferma il tempo nel respiro sospeso con cui fissa la mano di Tony. Nella curva malinconica delle spalle lo stesso dispiacere inconfessato di allora _(e dei giorni a venire)_.  
Ma Tony solleva per la prima volta il velo che li ha divisi: «Sei stato solo un dito sul grilletto, Barnes. Colui che odio è il mandante dietro all’arma, il cervello, se vogliamo. E il tuo, senza offesa è un raccapricciante groviera.»  
Nella battuta, nella pacca alla spalla, quello di cui hanno bisogno: _il perdono_.

  



	8. Verrà il giorno (Loki Laufeyson & Thor Odinson)

prompt: inchiostro sulle dita

Siede ai bordi dell’Arena, Loki. Spade s’incrociano, lame fanno la guerra e sul metallo danzano scintille.  
Siede con un libro tra le mani, Loki. L’Arena è un palpitare d’urla e stoccate – la voce di suo fratello tonante di vittoria.  
Sfoglia pagine, raccoglie inchiostro tra le dita, Loki. Dèi giovani quanto lui lo puntano e ridono; Thor sopra gli altri, bonario, certo, ma nell’umiliazione non c’è fratellanza.   
Immerge mani nel sapere, Loki, con l’avidità del drago, l’ingordigia del lupo e la malizia curiosa del serpente. Spinge ogni lettera sui polpastrelli, le lega alle falangi, le riversa nei palmi. 

_Un giorno_, si dice, _saranno queste mani a strapparvi le risa dalla gola squarciata._

  



End file.
